homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615 - I'm okay
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:18 -- 02:18 AT: AAISHA. 02:18 AT: AAISHA DON'T 02:19 AT: I DON'T CARRE HOW BRROKEN YOU FEELL LLOOK AT YOURR FUCKING PHONE 02:19 AT: TALLK TO ME 02:20 AT: AAISHA THEY'RE TRRYING TO SEPARRATE YOU 02:20 AT: OKAY THAT'S FAIRR I GUESS SINCE THAT WAS THE DEALL? 02:20 AT: BUT LLET GO OF HIM 02:21 AT: STAY WITH SERRIOS 02:21 AT: DON'T ABANDON HIM 02:21 AT: REMEMBERR YOURR MOIRRAILL 02:21 AT: YOU'RE NOT EVEN READING THIS BUT PLLEASE 02:22 AT: DAMN IT! 02:36 AT: If you're not dead answerr 02:37 AT: Aaisha if you're not a fucking corrpse I swearr you're going to have prrobllems biggerr than anything Scarrllet orr Vigill coulld drream of causing 02:38 AT: And if you arre 02:38 AT: I'lll telll Serrios what happened 02:39 AT: Beforre it can be used against him 02:39 AT: Even if you'lll lleave him I'lll make surre that he's okay 02:40 AT: And if you're not dead but can't do anything 02:40 AT: I don't know 02:40 AT: I'lll fucking killl Nyarrlla 02:40 AT: He starrted alll of this 02:41 AT: He made you a tarrget by colllaterrall 02:41 AT: This is alll his faullt 02:41 AT: And he can't even admit it 02:42 AT: The medium willl drrown in coballt 02:42 AT: If you're not allrready dead 02:42 AT: Pllease stay that way 02:42 AT: And if you arre 02:42 AT: Pllease stop being llike that 02:42 AT: We need you 02:54 AT: wwould this b a gggood time 2 tell u 02:54 AT: we hvae extra lives 02:58 AT: You're not dead 02:59 AT: no 03:00 AT: Is Nyarrlla dead 03:00 AT: no 03:01 AT: No one died 03:01 AT: no 03:01 AT: eribus 03:01 AT: is hurt 03:01 AT: What 03:02 AT: What did he do 03:02 AT: idk 03:02 AT: vigil has his arms 03:02 AT: had* 03:02 AT: What 03:02 AT: Erribus was supposed to be the 03:02 AT: i have one now 03:02 AT: Reasonablle one 03:02 AT: The one who doesn't do stupid shit 03:02 AT: What did he do 03:02 AT: idk 03:03 AT: Fuck 03:03 AT: This is terrriblle 03:03 AT: Alll of this 03:03 AT: Scarrllet 03:03 AT: Vigill 03:03 AT: Nyarrlla 03:03 AT: You specificallly because I can't just not carre what happens to you 03:03 AT: i kno 03:03 AT: lorrea 03:03 AT: Why can't I not carre 03:04 AT: It's not fucking new forr peoplle to die why do I carre 03:04 AT: It's easy to act llike it but why does it HAPPEN 03:05 AT: death game 03:05 AT: maybe u care more than u think 03:05 AT: No fucking dying 03:05 AT: We made a deall 03:05 AT: i kno 03:07 AT: lorrea i cant promise i wont be hurt 03:07 AT: You're not alllowed to die with my cape 03:07 AT: That's allso a rulle 03:07 AT: but ill do my best 03:07 AT: hehe 03:07 AT: i wont 03:07 AT: im okay lorrea 03:08 AT: vigil is dangerous but hes reasonable 03:10 AT: Fuck you 03:10 AT: Fuck you forr making me crry -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:10 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha